When Things Explode
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: A trip to the morgue leads to some hard times for the team. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH.


**AN-This is another thing that came to me when I was a little down. Warning for death and major sad. I hadn't planned this to work the way it did but a certain person I know has a slight issue with poor Sebastian so I added him in to this little thing. As I always say please read and review.**

* * *

As they all entered the building to go down and see Loretta and Sebastian none of them had any idea what was going to happen and how they were playing right into the hands of the people who wanted them all dead. When Sebastian made the call to say they were needed down in the morgue and he had something to show them he started the chain reaction that would lead to 2 members of the team leaving the morgue in body bags.

The case that had come in was no different to any other they had done really, at least on the surface it didn't. They had got a call about a body floating in the Bayou so had gone and picked it up. Bringing it in they did the usual checks in the office while Sebastian ran evidence in the lab and Loretta did the autopsy. When they both had information Sebastian made the call and Pride said they would all be down and split between the two rooms.

On arriving at the lab LaSalle and Brody went to see Loretta while Pride went to see Sebastian. After gathering the information from Loretta, Brody and LaSalle stopped by the lab and told Pride they were all going up for lunch and Loretta was coming with them. Pride said they would both follow them up when they were done. It was only a matter of a minute if that before Pride and Sebastian followed the others up to the parked cars. Since Pride had arrived first his car was parked closer to the main building than LaSalle's. Loretta, LaSalle and Brody were just about to pass Pride's car when they heard his voice from behind them. They all stopped and turned around as they heard Sebastian giving Pride a quick lesson in how to speak Entish or whatever weird language he was spouting. Brody and LaSalle started to laugh while Loretta just shook her head.

What none of them were aware of was the car parked on the main road with its engine running. No one saw the the man sat with the tiny little detonator in his hand. As LaSalle, Brody and Loretta approached their car Loretta moved round to the passenger side so she was covered by the car when it happened. Pride and Sebastian had got in the car to head back and LaSalle and Brody were about to get in to their car when they were hit by several things at once. The first being the reflection of an explosion in the windows of the car, then the sound of the explosion followed by the force of the blast pushing them forward as debris flew through the air and landed both on them and around them.

It took a few seconds for the two agents to gather their wits as they turned around and took in the site of what was Prides car and the inferno it was now. Their view was momentarily blocked by a car as it drove past but they were both to shocked and dazed to take in the car as they stood stock still looking at their bosses car. It was Brody who moved first as she went to dash forward as she screamed for Pride. LaSalle quickly pulled her back to him as he crushed her to his chest. They both saw Pride and Sebastian get in the car so they both knew neither of them had made it out. How could this happen? They had just seen both men not two minutes ago. They had heard Sebastine being his dorkish self with his Entish and no doubt he would have given some speech on an apocalyptic alien invasion and the human race being wiped out.

That was Sebastian, that was who he was. As for Pride, there was just no words that amply covered him. Soon blue lights and sirens came in to view as LaSalle and Brody were lead away to waiting EMT's. Loretta just stood back in shock, she had saw and heard the blast as she was on the opposite of the car looking directly at Prides car when it happened. She watched as LaSalle and Brody were treated for cuts and grazes from the flying debris. Once they were done she escorted them back to her car and back to the office as another team of NCIS agents had been sent in to cover the case. As they arrived back at the office Loretta escorted them both in and sat them in the kitchen as she set about making coffee. She watched the two agents sat at the table and she had no idea what to say or do. They were both going to be affected by Pride's death on two totally different levels. They would also mourn for Sebastian in there own way. All she could do was be there for them as she in turn dealt with the deaths of her friends and colleagues in her own way. Now she needed to make a phone call that she had promised to make had it needed to be made. Yes the circumstances had changed but she still felt it her duty to be the one to tell Prides now ex wife of his death so she in turn could tell their daughter Laurel.

She had always known this day could come but it didn't make it any easier. Watching and hearing her mother say the words out loud still didn't make it real. She wasn't really sure what has been said after hearing them three words, it didn't actually matter what had been said as it don't change what has happened did it. She felt her mother step up to her and give her a hug as she just stood and stared off into the distance. The next few hours passed in a blur as she just sat and watched people come and go. She felt people hug her and she heard people speak to her but none of it sunk in. She felt the tears fall and she let them but it didn't make it any easier. She felt her mother lead her up to her room and get her to lie on her bed as she covered her with a throw telling her to get some sleep. How could she sleep? It wouldn't change anything, it wouldn't make it any better or make it go away. She felt her eyes grow heavy as her body finally betrayed her and she fell asleep.

Waking a few hours later she bolted upright in bed with sweat pouring out of her. It was dark and there was no light on. Getting out of bed she switched the bedside lamp on a soft glow illuminated the room and the pictures of the wall. It was then it hit her again what had happened and why she was still fully clothed and dripping sweat. Stripping her clothes she went and took a shower before coming back in her room and lying on her bed. It didn't matter what she did it never left her. She watched as the sun rose and showed her the world still went on even now. When her mother entered her room she was still lying on her bed with a picture tucked in her head. She wasn't letting go of the picture even after her mother tried to pry it away. Finally she felt the grip on the picture loosen and she pulled it back to herself.

Sitting at the table with a cup in her hand and the picture beside her a few word her mother said finally broke through through the haze.

"You want to go check on Merri after breakfast?" Finally seeing recognise of her daughters face.

"Merri, oh my god I forgot about Merri. Was she there? Was she hurt? What about Chris, is he okay?" Putting her cup down and going to head out the kitchen.

"Eat something first and I will drop you off and you can find out for yourself." As she passed her daughter a slice of toast.

Taking the toast she ate it quickly and without any real indication of what she was doing. When she was done she looked at her mother before leaving the kitchen and going to put her shoes on. Standing back in front of her mother she looked at her and she had no idea what possessed her to ask but she did it anyway.

"Do you miss him?" It was out before she could change her mind.

"What sort of question is that to ask. Yes I miss him but not the way I would have have had it been 3 or 4 years ago. Things changed and we moved on, it was for the best then and still is now. But yes I do miss him, not that that will help you." As she pulled her daughter to her for a hug.

Finally letting go the two women made their way out the house and got in the car. The drive to Merri's house was silent as there was no words needed to be said or none that would make a difference. When they arrived she Chris's car parked up and what she was sure was Doc Wade's. Getting out the car she practically ran up the path and didn't even bother knocking as she flew through the front door and shouted for Merri.

Chris heard the door fly open and came to stand in the hall as he heard her shout for Merri.

"Hey you, come here." As he stepped up to the young woman just in time for her mother to follow her through the front door.

Chris continued to pull her to him as he hugged her tight and whispered in her ear how sorry he was before kissing her temple. Finally managing to break free of Chris's arms she looked around and he nodded his head in the direction of the lounge. Rushing past him she went in the lounge and quickly scanned the room finding the person she was looking for sat on the couch with her knees drew up to her chest and her head resting on the top of them. Stepping up to her she knelt down so she was at eye level with her. Taking in the small scrapes and cuts on her face and arms she gathered she hadn't come off completely unscathed after what happened. Turning to see Chris come back in the room it was then she noticed he had similar marks on his face and arms.

Turning back to the woman in front of her she did the only thing she could think of and engulfed her in her arms as she whispered her name in her ear. She felt Merri shift at the sound of her name as she lowered her legs to the floor just in front of her. She pulled back a little so she could watch Merri's face as she focused on her face. Linda stood at the door way with Chris by her side as Loretta sat in a chair just across from Merri as they watched the two women connect over their shared loss.

"Laurel." As she focused on the eyes that were exactly like his both colour and shape wise.

Laurel didn't answer but took Merri's hands in hers and squeezed them.

"He's gone Laurel, he's not coming back this time. What do I do now? He said he would stay with me and he left me alone again." Dropping forward as Laurel caught her in her arms and they both cried together.

After both women cried till they were both horse and had puffy eyes and runny noses, Merri finally pulled back letting go of one of Laurels hands so she could cup her face.

"We will do this together Merri, you and me. He may be gone but I am here and I am not going anywhere. I..." But Merri placed a finger over Laurels lips to stop her saying the last word.

"No don't say it. Emily promised me she would always be there and so did King. Now they're both gone so don't promise what you can't keep, they did." As the tears started again for both women.

"Okay I won't promise but how about is say I will be here as long as I can be. That's the next best thing." Trying to focus on Merri's face through the tears.

"That will do for now I suppose." Pulling Laurel in to hug her.

Loretta got up and as she passed both women she touched them both on the shoulder. Going in to the kitchen she was followed by Linda and Chris who just stopped looking at each other.

"Does she know about Sebastian?" Chris asked Linda as no one had mentioned him yet.

"Honestly Chris I have no idea what she knows other than her dad is dead. I did tell her but I think she switched off when she heard about Dwayne. I was going to talk to her today but maybe it will be best if you talk to her, or even you Loretta. I wasn't there, I don't have the bond you all have with each other. Is it okay if I leave her here, it's probably best she stays with you all for now. She can share and at least get her head around all this with you all here. I just don't get what it was like for you." Looking between Chris and Loretta.

"We got her back Linda, just like he had ours." As he squeezed Linda's hand and was surprised to be hugged by her.

"I am sorry Chris, and you too Loretta. I know Dwayne was a dear friend to you both." Letting go of Chris and looking at Loretta.

"Thanks Linda, he was one of a kind." Stepping away and looking at Loretta.

"I will go and leave you all to it. I know Laurel is in safe hands with you all here." Turning to walk out the kitchen.

As she passed the lounge she put her head round the door and looked at her daughter and her ex husband's junior agent and fiancé. They had some how both managed to sit on the couch and were currently wrapped in each others arms sobbing. Yes Laurel was best left here with people she could share her grieve with . They would tell her about Sebastian when she was ready and they would be there for her and each other. That was all she could ask for right now, that her daughter was safe and had people around her who loved her and shared her grieve and would help her mourn for her father and their dysfunctional family member Sebastian when she was either told or reminded of his passing.


End file.
